The Greatest Sailor Moon - The Revival Volume 03 New Beginnings
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: Ladies & Gents, The story is continues and we'll see what happens. I might be adding to this story, honestly and seeing what I can create. But for right now, this story is a mystery... I hope everyone enjoys it! Rated M: For Mature Themes And Sexual Content. No tweens and teens, please.


_**The Greatest**_ _ **Sailor Moon**_ **! – The Revival:** **Bookisode #03** **:** _ **Punk Right Now...**_

 _ **By: Sailor Cosmic Moon/Skye Tsukino/Sukai Todd**_

 _ **FOR: NON-PROFIT, EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES!**_

 _ **Uhh, I Am Reckless!**_

 **#01:**

 **One of a Kind!**

 **I** t's my turn, now to narrate! And it's me, your own and yours truly, Mr. P.T. Barnum: the Circus King… And here we pick up where we left off with the greatest Sailor Moon, the Neo-Queen of the Circus!: "Thank you! Thank you all! But it's not over yet…" Barnum grinned as the music for the next number began playing… "Be my mama, I'll be her man!" Barnum and the male performers sang, cheerfully as the song, we all know came on… "Be my mama, I'll be her man!" Barnum and the entirety of the circus sang, except for Sukai who began rapping… "Yea – yea – yea – yes! I'll be ya' woman, yes I'll be ya' baby! Yes, I'll be ready for whatever when ya' ready… Yes, I'll be ya' woman, forever ya' lady! You ain't evah gotta worry, I'll be down for ya' baby, uohh!" Sukai sang, "Best believe that, when you need that, I'll provide that you will always have it! I'll be on deck, keep it in check… When ya' need that, I'mma let you have it!" Barnum sang with Charles, "Beating my drum like dum-dee-dee-day, I like that dirty rhythm you play… I wanna hear ya' callin' my name, like hey mama, hey mama, mama, mama hey! Banging my drum like dum-dee-dee-day, I know you want it in the worst way! I wanna hear ya' callin' my name, like hey mama, hey mama, mama, mama hey!" Sukai sang, clapping loudly as the male members of the audience roared in applause when she pointed her index finger across the aisles of the theatre at them… "Be my mama, I'll be her man! Be my mama, I'll be her man…" Barnum sang, clapping along the audience; blind to Charity's awkward clapping along… "Yea, yo, yo! Yes, I'll do the cooking! Yes, I'll do the cleaning… Yes, I keep the nana real sweet for ya' eating! Yes, you'll be my boss and yes, I'll be respecting! Whatever you tell me, 'cause it's game you be spittin' uhhh, uhh!" Sukai danced and rapped cheerfully, as Mr. Bennett continued writing his article. "Best believe that, when you need that, I'll provide that you will always have it! I'll be on deck, keep you in check… When ya' need that, I'mma let you have it!" Barnum sang to Sukai, wrapping his arm around his hip and dancing with his chest against hers seductively; all the while Charles, Lettie and Anne were harmonizing with him. "Beating my drum like dum-dee-dee-day, I like the dirty rhythm you play… I wanna hear ya' callin' my name, like hey mama, hey mama, mama, mama, hey! Banging my drum like dum-dee-dee-day, I know you want it in the worst way… I wanna hear ya' callin' my name, like hey mama, hey mama, mama, mama, hey!" Sukai sang in unison with Lettie and Ann harmonizing in the background with her… "Be my mama, I'll be her man… Be my mama, I'll be ya' man!" Barnum sang to Sukai, giving her a yearning gaze as they continued dancing and riling the crowd of fanboys, fuckboys and fangirls! Including an infamous playwright and fuckboy aka Philipp Carlyle, who found Sukai's stage presence and her spell cast over Barnum quite arousing and intriguing…

" **U** hh, uhh! Whole crew got the juice! Ya' body game is the truth! My singin' is the proof, them other bitches get the deuce… I might speed in the coupe, leavin' this interview! It ain't nothin' new, I been fuckin' hard wich you… None of them other bitches takin' you, just tell em' to make a U, huh!" When Sukai's rapping became extremely explicit, everyone in the audience was both shocked and impressed! "Make a U, huh?" Lettie was caught off-guard, immediately… "Huh, that's how it be! I come first like debuts, huh… So, baby, when you need that, gimme that word, tell me… I'm no good, I'll be bad, for my baby-ehh…" Sukai sang, sensually and she and Barnum continued dancing to the modernized, hip-hop beats of the band playing in the background harder and harder and more passionately, the more Sukai rapped and sang! "So, you! – I'll make sure, that ya' getting ya' share… So, you! – I'll make sure, that ya' baby take care… So, you! – I'll be rubbin' ya' down, I'll be on my knees, keep ya' pleased… Be ya' lady and ya' freak, ohh!" Sukai and Barnum sang, simultaneously with Barnum singing the "So, you" lines as well as the harmonizing with Sukai on the "ohh" scat… "Beating my drum like dum-dee-dee-day! I like the dirty rhythm, you play… I wanna hear ya' callin' my name, like hey mama, hey mama, mama, mama hey! Banging my drum like dum-dee-dee-day! I know you want it, in the worst way… I wanna hear ya' callin' my name like, hey Moon mama, hey mama, mama, Moon mama, hey!" Sukai sang, as Barnum passionately and sensually did a body-roll with her… "Be my mama, I'll be her man! Be my mama, I'll be her man…" Barnum sang, twirling Sukai again and dipping her as he interlocked their knees; and they gazed at each-other with a deeply forbidden yearning! [Sukai: I haven't used that term in a while… Barnum *Flirting*: What term? Sukai: "Deeply forbidden" lol… 😊!]! This intensely sexual ending to the show, made the crowd go wild in applause and Mr. Bennett finished his rough draft for his article for the New York Harold…

 **T** he next morning, Sukai was awakening in her apartment at 6:45 A.M. to the sound that would eventually become familiar to her also known as Barnum's knocking on her door… "Hmm? Huahhh! Hmm… Huhh?" Sukai woke up and dashed change out of her pajamas, into her freshly-cleaned school uniform and brooch… "Yes?" She asked, answering the door; realizing it was – "Oh, Mr. Barnum! Good morning…" She bowed to him politely, "Good morning, Sukai…" Barnum blushed, taking in her slim, curvy, bootylicious frame and releasing a quick yet erotic sigh. "Huhh…" He sighed, grunting a bit. "What's up, Mr. Barnum? Come in, come in…" Sukai welcomed him, warmly. "Huhh? Oh, sure…" Barnum nodded, blushing hard. "Thank you for the warm welcome…" He nodded to her, "No problem! It's the least I can do for you, you helped me rent this place anyway. And it has such a beautiful view of the New York skyline, here…" Sukai grinned, standing in front of the window and taking in the soft sunrise… "Oh? Please take off your shoes…" She added, "Hmm? Oh? My bad, forgive me…" Barnum blushed harder, taking off his loafers quickly… "It's not a problem! I should've told you, I don't like wearing shoes in my apartment… Something I learned from all the weird, Japanese animated shows I loved watching back in Alabama." Sukai revealed a secret of hers, shamelessly. "Japanese anime?" Barnum felt a grin forming on his lips… "Yea – yes… Anyway, the crowd seemed to love your show! I think the show was a hit… Your choreography was awesome to dance with…" She grinned innocently, as she sat on her window-seat and pet her small black cat with a golden crescent moon (or bald spot…) on her forehead… "Thanks! The show was definitely fun, for the first night. But I – oh, who's this?" He asked, noticing Sukai's cat sniffing his fingers. "This is Luna, she was a stray I found… I couldn't leave her." Sukai explained, lovingly gazing at Luna who purred and cuddled in her arms… "That's an interesting bold spot on her forehead…" Barnum thought aloud, lol! "Reowwrr!" Luna hissed, getting annoyed with him. "Oh, it isn't a bold spot… It's her beauty mark…" Sukai saved Barnum from a sharp claw-attack from Luna, lolzness. "So, what's going on? You seem a little frustrated." She was extremely perceptive, as well… "Well, I agree our show was a hit but it wasn't a hit with everyone…" He replied, sitting down next to her and handing her the cover of the New York Harold with a black and white picture of their dip from the first song they performed "Come Alive"… "Barnum's Scandalous Circus? It appears that Mr. Phineas Taylor Barnum is now cashing in on, the disturbing, hideous and scandalous oddities of humanity in his new show. One performer in particular, the slutty Sailor Moon has clearly cast on a spell on Mr. Barnum and his wife's angst could be seen vividly in the audience. Is Barnum's show waiting to be art formed in truest creativity or is it another disgusting and creepy flash in the pan?" Sukai read the newspaper, slightly impressed by Mr. Bennett's writing style… "Huhh, he's extremely descriptive…" She thought aloud, obliviously. "That's for damned sure! He thinks for all the highest-class New Yorkers, here… Now, everyone thinks we're a thing in my shows…" Barnum thought aloud, standing up and gazing outside the window; as Sukai found herself subconsciously taking in his bootyliciousness in his tight, well-made pants… "Well, we're clearly not! And I'm sure, Charity is aware of that more than anyone of us…" Sukai blushed, as he turned to her. "She is, Sukai. She and I had a conversation last night; and she trusts you…" Barnum's response was easy to read in-between; "She trusts me?" Sukai's face lit up, in relief! "Yes… And there is something I liked about Mr. Bennett's article." He explained, sitting back down next to Sukai as she stroked Luna's head and Luna hopped off of her lap. "What is it, Mr. Barnum?" She asked, curiously… "The word Circus. I like the word Circus…" Barnum replied, smirking at her as she glanced at the article again. "Yea, Circus… It has a nice ring to it!" Sukai nodded, "I agree, Mr. Barnum…" She blushed warmly, at him. "Call me, Phin please…" Mr. Barnum kept trying to get Sukai to be less formal with him – It wasn't working, at the moment!

 **#02:**

 **One of a Kind! : Countless Memories (** **셀** **수** **없는** **)!**

" **T** hat's great! But I need that poster all over, New York…" Mr. Barnum told Mr. O'Malley, "So, Miss Moon is our leading lady?" Lettie asked, Barnum jokingly. "She's the most European-looking one of us, here… Of course, she is!" Anne snapped, adjusting her sparkling, rhinestoned tights. "It's not about that, Anne!" Barnum griped, "Oh, really then what is it about?" Charles asked, cockily. "It's about anyone who buys that newspaper gets 10 cents off admission… And we're making more money, this way!" Barnum explained to his Circus gang, firmly. "Yea, yea, yea… Even though we're all disgusting?" W.D. nodded sharply. "Oh, Mr. Bennett! That man knows how to make a girl blush…" Lettie joked lightly, "Hmm, hmm!" Everyone laughed along with her. "You're beautiful, Ms. Lutz…" Sukai walked in from her changing room causing everyone to go silent… "Well, that means a lot coming from you, Miss Sukai…" Lettie took it as a compliment, though she felt a bit awkward hearing that from someone she thought of as physically beautiful as Sukai. "Hey, Sailor Moon!" Barnum turned from the rest of the members of the Circus and hugged Sukai full-frontal style; and gave her a passionate kiss on the ear… "Hello, Mr. Barnum…" Sukai hugged him back, shyly and bowed to him and the rest of the crew! "So, you two are still playing the game?" Charles chuckled, confidently. "What game?" Sukai asked clearly confounded and oblivious to what everyone else was seeing! Or at least, that's the role she was playing, at that time… "The game of drawing a crowd, Miss Moon… And we're winning at the game, right now! So, don't be afraid, alright?" Barnum played along, however. "Alright, Mr. Barnum…" Sukai nodded as she sat down on a bench next to Anne and W.D. Wheeler… "I love your costume and hair." She sheepishly complimented Anne, who blushed a bit at her kindness. "Thanks, Miss Sukai. I appreciate it…" Anne blushed, feeling her distaste from Sukai waning slightly… "I really do, appreciate it." Anne thought aloud, "Yea, it's not often a white girl like you can see beauty in people like us." W.D. snapped, also thinking aloud. "HEY-EHH!" Barnum suddenly roared, enraged at what he heard! "What is it, Mr. Barnum?" W.D. was amazed. "You will NOT talk to your fellow performer, like that." Barnum firmly replied, causing Anne and W.D. to glance at each-other, at Sukai, at Barnum and then back at each-other… "Sorry, Mr. Barnum…" W.D. blushed, as he glanced at Sukai once more who was silently adjusting her Odango hair-clips. "I'm sorry, Mr. Barnum…" Sukai automatically stood up, feeling everyone's eyes on her… "What, Sukai?" Barnum saw her leaving, still in costume. "Wait, Sukai!" He gasped, following after her shortly after he glared sharply and coldly at Anne, W.D., Charles and Lettie. "Go back home, YA' FREAK!" The thugs who had been outside of Barnum's first Circus performances, yelled at Sukai who was walking past the building Barnum's Circus was held in… "HEY, FREAK!" The thug shouted, calling to Sukai who was drying her eyes in sorrow. "I'm talkin' to you, Dumpling-Brain!" The thug roared, enraged…

" **W** hat is it, jerk?" Sukai snapped, noticing he had a bottle in his hand. "What did you just call me, you dumbass slut?!" Thug #1 demanded, aiming his bottle and was nearly going to throw it at Sukai; when Barnum suddenly broke up the would-be attack on her. "Leave. Our show doesn't start for another hour and a half. So, leave…" Barnum grabbed the thug's wrist and glared at him frigidly. "And if we come back, for your little side chick?" Thug #2 demanded, holding his own bottle which he slammed into a nearby brick wall to make himself seem more menacing… "She's not my side chick. And you won't be coming for her…" Barnum growled to all of the thugs, as he bent the 1st Thug's arm painfully revealing his Wolverine-esque strength. "AWWWHHHH-OWWW!" Thug #1 shrieked, in agony… "Now, what were you thugs doing?" Barnum hissed. "Leave – leaving your true love, alone…" Thug #1 stuttered feeling his arm nearly breaking, as Barnum then spun him into the other thugs' arms. "And when were you doing that?" Barnum's inner fury was twinkling in his eyes and the thugs could sense that he was dead-ass serious about Sukai. "Na – now! Come on, let's go guys!" Thug #1 raced away as his other thugs followed after him… _True love? What in the hell? And did Mr. Barnum just agree with that creep, that I am his true love?! Is Barnum smoking cigars or something?! I didn't smell anything on him, when we hugged earlier this afternoon… But that doesn't mean, he hasn't started on something, after all! I just wonder, what's wrong with him? I mean… True love? And he just agreed!? Like, we're an actual couple… That's insane! If he's doing it for sales, I guess I understand… But, I mean – selling to those thug-ass creeps? Mr. Barnum must be taking some kind of sleeping medicine or something… I guess, I should ask him! Although his health concerns should really be his wife's business. But honestly, he seems different… It's as though, the more time we're spending together; the more it seems like I've stolen his heart! Like Mr. O'Malley said… Honestly, he's just so protective of me and so touchy-feely with me… Maybe, Mr. O'Malley is right?_ Sukai was deep in thought, when she saw Barnum gazing at her and a soft smile formed on his lips. "Are you alright, Sukai?" He asked, "Na! Can't be…" Sukai thought aloud, wiping her eyes as she glanced up and realized the day had been rather cloudy… "What can't be?" Barnum wondered, flirtatiously. "Huhh? Oh? It – it – it's nothing… I'm sorry, Mr. Barnum. I just needed some fresh air." She responded, blushing sweetly. "Fresh air? On a cloudy, windy day in New York?" He chuckled, as he took off his overcoat and placed it over Sukai's shoulders… "Mr. Barnum, about what that thug said…" Sukai began trying to tell Barnum, what was on her mind. "About what? Oh, that true love stuff?" Barnum asked, blushing deeply as they stood gazing at each-other lovingly… "Let's discuss it, over one of Philip Carlyle's plays!" He quickly changed the subject, blushing hard. "Whaa? Mr. Barnum, while I appreciate it… You know, I can't afford that type of entertainment." Sukai explained, becoming firmer in her stance… "Who said, you were paying for it?" Mr. Barnum smirked, confidently. "Wait, wa – wa – wait! Mr. Barnum, I – I – I can't let you do that for me…" She pleaded, sheepishly. "Well, that's a shame… Because I already bought two tickets and Charity is refusing to go with me, to the play. Said something about me being too focused on marketing my show, right now…" Barnum took her hand, even with her standing still and firm in her position. "Mr. Barnum?" Sukai lifted an eyebrow, blushing at Mr. Barnum's out-of-the-blue confession! Only to realize, he wasn't responding to her calling him by his formal name… "Mr. Barnum, are you listening?" She tried one last time, to get his attention _**using the name she preferred**_ addressing him with! "Huhh… Men!" Sukai griped, sighing in frustration… "Phin," Sukai began, "What is it, Sukai?" Barnum finally turned to her, seeing that he had accomplished his mission of cheering her up as well as getting her to go out with him! [Mamoru Chiba: Unknown to his wife, at the time… Just in case anyone's wondering, Sukai IS MINE! Barnum: No need to spoil everything, Cape-Boy… Especially considering Sukai belongs to me. Mamoru Chiba *Gripping Barnum's collar*: We'll see about that! Sukai *Walking in with three small boxes of popcorn*: Hey, guys I brought the popcorn? Huhh?]!

 **#04:**

 **What is Love!**

 **A** nywho, let us continue in this greatest fanfiction of ALL time! To quote Kanye West… [Mr. Bennett: By the by, I'm the one narrating this paragraph… Oh, you guys don't like it? Then please, don't keep reading! Sukai: DON'T tell them that, Mr. Bennett! Are you crazy? Mr. Bennett: No, Miss Tsukino. I'm just a realist. Barnum, Sukai & Mamoru *Shock*: Huhhh?!]… Finally, after Barnum and Sukai watched one of Philipp Carlyle's brilliant plays; they met him outside the theatre… "Yea, yea… Great, thanks!" Carlyle was clearly hungover, as he shook hands with two of the people who had just gotten refunds. "Hello, Mr. Carlyle." Barnum greeted Philipp confidently, shaking his hand. "Hey, you – you're Barnum, right?" He asked, "Yes. And this is one of my acts, Miss Sukai Todd…" Barnum introduced Sukai, who bowed to him respectfully… "Oh? You're the Sailor Moon girl?" Carlyle was checking her out shamelessly, in the unique (Guilty Crown cosplay, Inori, White Battlesuit) ensemble she chose for the theatre. "Huhh? Oh, yes…" Sukai nodded, placing her hand out for him to shake. "I've heard you two have been making quite a buzz, with your shows." Carlyle took her hand and kissed it, flirtatiously. "Where did you hear that? The New York Harold?" Barnum felt rather threatened, by Carlyle who obviously putting the moves on Sukai… "Well, yes Mr. Bennett is a great writer. However, I happened to see one of your shows…" Carlyle smirked at Sukai, focusing on her body in that tight, unique and rather risqué outfit. "You did?" Sukai asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Yes, and I can see why he thinks you and Mr. Barnum are a thing in the Circus…" Carlyle explained, glancing at Barnum cockily… "Why do you say that? I'm not interested in married men." She replied, standing in front of him in a slightly defensive tone… "Oh, it's not you, Miss Moon… It's Mr. Barnum. But I guess, you're both equally oblivious!" He (Carlyle, clearly…) chuckled, causing Barnum to place his hand firmly onto Sukai's shoulder. "If that's really how you feel, let's all chat about it over a drink." Barnum offered, gluing his side to Sukai's making her cheeks redden deeply and warmly… "No, thanks. I've also read that Miss Moon isn't a heavy drinker." Carlyle somewhat politely rejected them, at first. "Well, I'm not… But I like a good soda." Sukai explained, causing Carlyle to lift an eyebrow and Barnum to blush at her innocence… "How old are you again, Miss Moon? 19?" Carlyle asked, curiously. "I'm 21. I'll be 22 in February." She smiled, proud of her age! "Quite mature for a 21-year-old, I can say that…" Carlyle thought aloud, impressed by Sukai's atmosphere. "Indeed, she is. She's also _**my most fantastic performer**_!" Barnum emphasized the fact, that Sukai was working with him a bit too much… "Oh, I see? She's your greatest act, huh?" Carlyle smirked, giving Sukai a discreet up-and-down glance. "She is, indeed! She's the one who makes the audience go insane… Without Sukai, there would be no show! The one Sailor Moon…" Barnum possessively explained, sliding his hand down onto Sukai's waist and grip it firmly… "Is that what think of yourself, Miss Moon?" Carlyle boldly asked, Sukai. "Honestly…" Sukai began, only to feel Barnum gripping the small of her back seductively. "I greatly appreciate Mr. Barnum's kindness, but I'm just a humble performer like anyone else. The only thing that separates me, is my hairstyle. I'm just me, although I try to be a better version of myself every day… Even with the trolling I get." She thought aloud, "Trolling?" Barnum asked, hugging her from the side… "It means I get hatred and negativity from people, that don't even know me and they're like the trolls of ancient myths only they use newspapers and harsh words instead of being upfront and telling me they have a problem with me, to my face." Sukai's somber tones, made both Carlyle and Barnum feel for her… "But wouldn't you rather be bullied indirectly than have people actually physically terrorizing you?" Carlyle asked, curiously. "I guess, in terms of lesser evils, it makes sense… But I'm only human, just like everyone else in the Circus. We're all the same… We all bleed the same blood, we all cry the same colored tears and we all feel the same heartache. It makes no difference how different we appear to the outside world, we're really all the same in the end." Sukai explained, thoughtfully as she placed her hand onto Barnum's tie. "That's a beautiful sentiment, Miss Moon…" Carlyle was crushing harder and harder on Sukai, the deeper the conversation got although he also noticed the fact that Barnum was holding rather her close and kissing the top of her bangs. "Yes, it is. If only Mr. Bennett had a mind like yours, Sukai…" Phineas thought aloud, feeling his heart pounding and crotch throbbing in a sore, aching fashion… "Well, he's a troll… What can ya' do?" She shrugged, in his arms. "Let's talk about it, over a drink. Miss Moon." Carlyle suddenly taking Barnum's offer, caused him to feel even more possessive of her.

 **I** _t's like she's my daughter and the lover, I want to make love to so desperately, all at the same time – I cannot even explain it! I'd do anything to keep her smiling and seeing her so somber like this, is breaking my heart… Sukai, all I want is… I want is for you, to be happy! All I want is you… You're breaking my heart! What would Charity think? Especially seeing as she doesn't know, about this date as it is, already… Charity, huhh! And her father, coming from the highest of classes… He'd shame me, just for comforting Sukai. But Sukai needs me… I can feel it in my heart! She's the greatest thing, to ever happen to me… I need to figure this out, one way or another… Plus, we have another performance tomorrow night! And Charity and my girls are gonna be there. What am I gonna do? It took all the strength in me, to not kiss her in our last performance tonight. And when we were watching the play, at the theatre; when she fell asleep on my shoulder… I wondered if she noticed me, holding her shoulder. I wonder? When you wish upon a star, Sukai… What if she really is, the star I need! I need a sign, is what I need! I hope I can get one soon, so help me God… I need a sign!_ Phineas thought, as Carlyle, he and Sukai all began heading for a drink at the nearby bar only to be stopped by one of Carlyle's regular play attendees Mamoru Chiba… Mamoru, as you can guess, also saw Sukai's performances in Barnum's shows although he saw more than Carlyle did… And it irritated the living hell out of him! "Excuse, Mr. Carlyle?" Mamoru shook Carlyle's hand, politely. "Uhh, yes… Refunds are by the ticket booth, Mr. Chiba." Carlyle explained, respectfully. "Oh? And who are these two?" Mamoru asked, him bluntly… "Huhh? Oh, these two are my new friends. Mr. Phineas Barnum and Miss Sukai Todd aka Sailor Moon of P.T. Barnum's Circus!" Carlyle introduced them, kindly. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Barnum…" Mamoru walked in front of Carlyle, and firmly shook Barnum's hand. "Same to you." Barnum was feeling twice-as-threatened now! "Hello, Mr. Chiba…" Sukai bowed to him and placed her hand out to shake… "Hello, Miss Moon… It's my pleasure to meet you! And despite what Mr. Bennett writes, I think you're a wonderful person; and I think you're better off single." Mamoru smirked, kissing the top of her passionately. "Well, thank you. But I am already single…" She explained, blushing deeply feeling an intense connection to Mamoru, right off of the bat… "Isn't that good news, for you, Mr. Carlyle?" Mamoru joked, being a bit of a pretentious jerk lol! "Well, I would say it's better news for Mr. Barnum…" Carlyle chuckled, taking it like a champ! "I feel like you two young men, are trolling me." Barnum forced a chuckle or two, as Mamoru lifted an eyebrow. "You know what trolling means?" Mamoru gave Sukai a much more discreet up-and-down! "Yes, Miss Sukai taught me…" He replied, confidently as he continued pulling Sukai closer to him. "Impressive!" Mamoru thought aloud. "What?" Barnum asked, getting slightly tested… "The fact that you're still able to learn, at your age Mr. Barnum…" Mamoru dissed Phineas HARRRRRDDDD! "I'm only 33, Mr. Chiba…" Barnum snapped, as Sukai gently tried to remove her hand from his chest only to feel him gripping her wrist and sliding her hand up his tie. "And I'm only 23, Mr. Barnum. Well, it was a pleasure meeting the both of you. But more so you, Miss Sailor Moon… Just remember this, Sailor Moon; you're beautiful just as you are. There's nothing wrong with you! And it's no wonder, Mr. Barnum is crushing so hard on you…" Mamoru winked at Sukai, as he kissed her hand one more time and then disappeared into the night. "More trolling, from your friend, Mr. Philipp?" Barnum asked, sliding Sukai's fingers onto his chin to feel the skin of her fingers nearly against his lips. "To be honest with you, Mr. Barnum… I think he's onto something. Well, let's talk it over a drink." Philipp chuckled cockily, as Sukai paused their walk and gazed at Barnum feeling her fingers on his lips. "Are you trying to smell my fingers, Phin? I washed my hands, before we left…" She asked him, blushing deeply… "Hmm? Oh, yes! I just wanted to smell them, make sure they were fresh… Seeing as it took you a little while, to powder your nose after the play." Phineas's reply caused an exclamation point to metaphorically appear above Philipp's head. _What in the literal fuck?! You DON'T tell a girl THAT… I wonder what his recovery, is gonna be… What a creep! A 33-year-old MARRIED man hitting on Sukai, like that… I swear, to God! And he's just using her, for his shows… It's not like they're actually in love. Although Sukai does seem to be crushing on him, slightly._ Philipp thought as they headed into the bar. "Well, I could say the same about you… You were in the bathroom for so long, I wondered if you were sick or something." Sukai replied, saving herself from the embarrassment she was feeling. _He wasn't sick, believe me, Sukai… There's another reason, he was in there for so long. I mean, just look at what you're wearing! If he wasn't masturbating, I don't know what else he could possibly doing in there… I mean, I heard he was taking thirty minutes in there. Damn! Why am I worrying about Sukai being stuck with that creep? She's 21… She can do what she wants!_ Philipp thought, holding the door open for Sukai as they reached the door to the bar. "I wasn't sick… I just wasn't used to seeing such a clean bathroom, with such expensive soap." Barnum chuckled, brushing off his own embarrassment by quite literally placing her hand onto his shoulder. "That's nice, I guess." Sukai shrugged, a bit creeped out by Barnum at this point… Although she did appreciate some fancy hand soap, if she was being honest! _In the ladies' room, the hand soap was really nice too… I mean, it came in little plates and the water was so refreshing and warm; it felt like I was being pampered in that room! But I seriously hope Phin wasn't in there, for the wrong reasons over me in the Men's Room…_ Sukai thought as she and Barnum walked into the bar. _I honestly hope, Sukai isn't perceptive enough to know I was masturbating over her, in the men's room… I swear the fantasies I was having! It was vulgar, even I can admit that… If only, I could have one night alone with her… If only, I wasn't married. If only, Sukai could be all mine and mine, forever! If only that Mamoru kid, could never be seen again! Sukai is MINE! I don't care, it's only Sukai, I don't care what happens after, if I do ever get her in bed with me…_ Phineas thought as they all sat down, at the bar. "ID, Miss?" The bartender politely asked, Sukai. "Oh, here you go, Sir…" Sukai showed him, her ID in her beaten up wallet that she kept in a pocket in her garter-belt. "You're 21?" The bartender was shocked, lolz! "I guess, that's good news for P.T. Barnum… Considering he's really got a thing for Sailor Moon. She looks just like you." The bartender thought aloud. "She is Sailor Moon, and I am Mr. P.T. Barnum! And we're just friends…" Barnum introduced himself and Sukai, in a deeply annoyed mannerism… "Ah! What'll it be?" The bartender asked, the three of them. "A shot of vodka." Barnum replied, "A Coke-A-Cola, on ice, please." Sukai nodded. "With a shot of vodka?" The bartender asked, "Oh, no. I'm not drinking any alcohol tonight…" She explained, in a polite tone as the bartender noticed Barnum's arm around the top of her back. "Okay, then… And for you, Philipp?" He asked, Carlyle. "Two shots of vodka, please…" Philipp smirked, gazing at Sukai… "Coming right up!" The bartender got to his job, of tending the bar lolzness! "So, what do you want from me, Mr. Barnum?" Philipp asked him, still eyeing Sukai flirtatiously. _To stop staring at Sukai, like that…_ Barnum thought chugging his shot of vodka, as Sukai sipped her soda from a star. "Ah! Refreshing." Sukai grinned, feeling relieved to finally get a little more caffeine in her system… Needless to say, it had been a long night! "Mr. Carlyle, if I may." Sukai requested his attention, politely. "Yes?" Barnum and Carlyle answered, in unison as they glared sharply at each-other… "I think it would be quite a pleasure, if you'd work with Mr. Barnum and I at our Circus." Sukai smiled, full of hope! "And why would I do that? Forgive me, Miss Moon… But the Circus is really not my calling, knowing my background." Carlyle politely rejected her. "Of being a spoiled rich kid?" Sukai snapped, showing a slightly different side of herself… "Huhh?" Philipp demanded, astounded by Sukai's boldness! "Listen, Mr. Carlyle…" Sukai trailed off, "Call me, Philipp, please. Okay, Miss Moon?" Philipp flirted a little bit more… "Very well, listen Mr. Philipp…" Sukai smirked, getting an idea!

" **R** ight here, right now, I put the offer out! I don't wanna chase you down… But I know you see it. You run with me? And I can set you free, out of the drudgery and walls you keep in!" Sukai grinned, tapping the table and the bartender slid her a shot of vodka. "So, trade that typical for something colorful… And if it's crazy, live a little crazy!" She continued, the beginning of the number… "You can play it sensible, a king of conventional… Or you can risk it all and see-eee…" She sang, suddenly hopping onto the top of the bar. "Don't you wanna get away from the same old part, you gotta play? 'Cause I got what ya' need, so come with me and take the ride… It'll take you to the other side!" Sukai sang, as Barnum hopped on the bar and the two began dancing. "'Cause you can do like you, or you can do like me! Stay in the cage or finally take the key… Ohh, damn! Suddenly, you're free to fly… It'll take you to the other side…" Barnum and Sukai sang, in unison! "Okay, my friends… You wanna cut me in? But, I hate to tell ya' but it just won't happen… So, thanks but no. I think I'm good to go… 'Cause I quite enjoy the life, you say I'm trapped in!" Carlyle responded, sitting on the bar and eyeing Sukai only to hop off and grab his coat and top-hat. "Now, I admire you and that whole show you two do… You're onto something, really it's something! But I live among the swells, we don't pick up peanut shells… I'll have to let that up to you two-oohh!" Carlyle sang, as he reached his hand for Sukai to join him. "Don't you know, that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play? 'Cause I got what I need and I don't wanna take the ride… I don't need to see the other side! So go and do like you, I'm good to do like me… Ain't a cage, so I don't need to take no key! Ohh, damn! Can't ya' see, I'm doin' fine? I don't need to see the other side…" Carlyle smirked, thinking he had won as Sukai took his hand and hopped down from Barnum's arms. "Is this really how you like to spend your days? Whiskey and misery; and parties and plays?" Sukai sang, gazing into his eyes divinely… "If I were mixed up with you two, I'd be the talk of the town! Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns…" Carlyle chuckled, pulling Sukai chest to chest with him. "But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little! Just lemme give you, the freedom to dream… And it'll wake you up; and cure your aching! Take your walls and start em' breaking…" Sukai sang to him, seductively as Barnum joined in and placed his hand firmly onto Sukai's shoulder guiding her back to him. "Now, that's a deal that seems worth taking!" Barnum and Sukai sang, in a perfect unison… "But, I guess I'll leave that up to you…" Barnum thought aloud, as Sukai slowly backed up into his arms. "Well, it's intriguing but to go would cost me greatly… So, what percentage of the deal, would I be taking?" Carlyle smirked, gripping Sukai's wrist tightly trying to pull her back and get her into his arms. "Well, fair enough! You'd want a piece of all the action… I'll give you seven, we can shake and make it happen…" Barnum grinned, gripping Sukai's hip as she swayed a bit in his arms… "Huhh, I wasn't born this morning! Eighteen would be just fine!" Carlyle chuckled, singing as he found himself being drawn to Sukai. "Ha! Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime?" Sukai and Barnum sang, in unison giggling and chuckling at him… "Fifteen!" Carlyle snapped, "I do eight…" Barnum noticed Carlyle standing closer to Sukai, still holding her hand firmly. "Twelve!" Carlyle smirked, "Maybe nine…" Barnum realized, quickly that it wasn't just money they were bargaining over… "Ten!" Carlyle snapped, watching Barnum grabbing Sukai and dipping her; as he interlocked their legs intensely tightly. "Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part, you're gonna play!" Sukai, Barnum and Carlyle sang as they all hopped on the bar and continued their number… "'Cause I got," Barnum sang, "What ya' need," Sukai added, "So, if you do like you do…" Barnum sang passionately, twirling Sukai back-and-forth. "So, if we do like me!" Carlyle sang, grabbing Sukai and dipping her in his arms and bending his knees in between her legs. "Don't need a cage, 'cause we'd rather make the key!" Carlyle, Sukai and Barnum sang in unison… "Ohh, dayum! Suddenly, we're free to fly!" The threesome sang, in unison as they pounced off the bar and got their stuff; heading straight into Barnum's circus rehearsals… "We're going to other side!" Barnum and Carlyle sang, in unison… "To other side!" Sukai adlibbed, "So, we can do like you do!" Carlyle sang, his heart racing with desire. "To other side…" Sukai continued adlibbing, in her own innocence! "So, we can do like me…" Barnum sang, as they all dashed up the stairs to Barnum's rehearsals happening, right then! "We're going to the other side!" She continued adlibbing, as Barnum gripped her wrist and twirled her into his arms and bent her sideways; with his backside against her crotch and Carlyle held Sukai's chin… "'Cause if we do, we're going to the other side…" They sang, as Barnum twirled Sukai into Carlyle's arms; and Carlyle twirled her back into Barnum's arms. "We're going to the other side!" The threesome finished the number, with Sukai standing in the middle of the two men with her hands on their cheeks and her knees bent as they both kissed her on each one of her cheeks… "Alright, Sukai…" Barnum grinned, as they interlocked their fingers as Carlyle saw Anne practicing her trapeze work and was instantly entranced by her beauty and amazing talent and skill! And the two met with a romantic gaze, as Barnum realized his wife Charity had been waiting for him; and she saw the ending of his number with Sukai and Carlyle… "Phineas." Charity growled, her arms folded in her inner infuriation. "Sukai?" Barnum turned to Sukai, ignoring his wife momentarily and hugging Sukai, full-frontal-style causing Charity to gasp and giggle in her deep frustration. "I'll be back, don't worry!" He promised Sukai, holding her elbows warmly. "Oh – oh – okay… Yes, Mr. Barnum." Sukai nodded, feeling Barnum hugging once more and she saw the look in Charity's eyes. She understood that look, more than Charity could understand at that point! "Everyone keep rehearsing! And Sukai, keep up the good work…" Barnum then released Sukai, after feeling her patting him awkwardly on the back. And he went to handle the total mess he had created with his wife, Charity! [Charity: In other words, an argument scene is coming up… Brace yourself, everyone! Sukai: Believe me, I am, Mrs. Barnum! Charity *Sweetly*: You're alright, Sukai… It's not you, I was feeling homicidal towards.]…

 **#03:**

 **The Other Side…**

" **C** harity, it's not what you think… I swear!" Barnum already started defending and denying himself, "Oh, really? You were kissing her on the cheek! And more than that, you hugged her RIGHT IN FRONT ME!" Charity had never raised her voice, like this before… "I – I'm sorry, Charity… I was just trying to be nice to her. She was getting bullied, by some of the other acts." Barnum explained, although he was denying it; it was clear he was in love with Sukai, at this point… "She was getting bullied? So, that's why you took her out during Caroline's first ballet performance and our first date night in two years?" Charity demanded, harshly. "Charity, I – "Where did you two go?" She cut him off, folding her arms as they found themselves outside of the Circus building and in front of their two daughters. "Huhh… I took her to see Carlyle's play." Phineas confessed, sighing deeply… "You WHAAAT?!" Charity roared, enraged. "I was doing it, for the family business!" Barnum argued. "The family business?" Charity tried calming herself, she didn't like arguing in front of her daughters. "Yes, Mrs. Charity Barnum! Philipp Carlyle has agreed to help out our shows and without Sukai's help, we wouldn't have a sold out show tonight! I'm doing this for our family. Don't you love the house, we're living in now?" He asked, trying to appease his wife… "Phineas… It's not about the house. I know why, you're doing all this." Charity snapped, holding back tears. "Charity, I'm doing this for the family… I promise I'll see Caroline's next performance." He replied, feeling pained and yet Sukai was the only thing on his mind… "Don't make promises, you can't keep Phineas. You're not doing this for our family. You're certainly not doing this, for the house…" She snapped, as she and the girls headed into the carriage to go home and figure things out. "Then, what am I doing it for? You're my wife, you, Helen and Caroline are my family… We're a family!" Barnum tried to save his family, but it was getting a little late for that… "No. We're not. Sukai, _**Sukai and your Circus. That's your real family**_ …" Charity snapped, as Helen and Caroline gazed sadly at him; and Charity continued holding back tears and she slammed the carriage door closed in front Barnum.

" **M** r. Barnum?" Sukai thought aloud, revealing herself from behind the door and as Phineas turned to her, "Sukai…" Barnum blushed, as it began raining a bit… "Am I ruining your life, Mr. Barnum?" She asked, walking and standing in front of him. "No, Sukai… To be honest, you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." He confessed, deeply blushing whilst pulling her into a tight, full-frontal hug! "What are you talking about?" Sukai blushed, feeling him kissing the top of her bangs… "I – I – I'm sorry, Mr. Barnum but what are you talking about?" She placed her hands onto his chest, trying to push him off of her; only to feel his arms wrapping around the small of her back. "I'm talking about you… Sukai, please forgive me but I think I'm in love with you." Phineas confessed, gazing intensely into Sukai's eyes… "It's raining, Mr. Barnum… We should go in, now." Sukai replied, only to finally make full eye contact with him. "Call me, Phin, please…" He pleaded, moaning in her ear. "Phin, I…" She gazed up at him, neither of them were aware that the carriage was passing them in a different direction and Charity was getting a full view of their conversation! "I'm in love with you… Skye." He gripped the small of her back and held her shoulder; as she felt her chest pressing against his. "You're married, Phin." Sukai blushed, placing her hands onto his shoulders… "I know, you're not interested in me, Skye. And I know you'll never be…" Phineas blushed, seemingly accepting their doomed fate… "If you weren't married, it'd be different. Trust me, Phin…" She explained, holding back tears. "Trust you? The way you've trusted me… With so much naivety and innocence. Or was just that the part you were playing for me?" Phineas's next remark, irritated Sukai a bit! "Uhh! Listen, Phin! I don't fight over men or boys, for that matter… So, if you have a problem with me respecting your wife and your family; then you can count me out of your show." Sukai wanted to slap him, at this point… "You saw the whole DAMNED thing! My wife is most likely leaving me… And chances are she'll get custody. Why won't you just let me in?!" Phineas demanded, feeling her turn away. "Let you in? Let you in where?! My panties…" She blushed, in both a perceptive and demanding fashion; as she felt him gripping her wrist. "That's NOT the only place, where I wanna be with you…" He argued, continually following her and gripping her wrist harder; the further she tried to walk away… "And I thought Carlyle was a legendary fuckboy!" Sukai shouted, thinking aloud. "Fuckboy?" Phineas was astounded hearing Sukai cursing, with the F-bomb… "Huhh… It means a boy, who just wants to get into women's skirts. Or men's pants or both, depending on what your preference is. But to each their own, I don't judge people when it comes to their personal business… But a fuckboy is – "I know what the hell, a fuckboy IS! And you say you're not judgmental?!" Barnum suddenly cut her off. "I'm NOT judgmental! I joined your fucking show, for Christ's fucking sake… And while they may hate me, I think everyone in your show is amazing!" Sukai snapped. "NOBODY in my show, hates you! They're just jealous…" Barnum switched gears, "Is that a fact?! Name one mothafucking person, who hasn't been phony, cold and awkward with me! Name one fucking person who's shown me how they TRULY feel about me and my European-looking ass! You think I chose to look this way?! You think it's easy being white?! You think it's easy being the only girl, without a typical belter tone… The bearded lady has a better voice than me! I'm just a cheap rapper. Nobody cares about me! And you're the last person, to prove me otherwise…" Sukai ranted, really nailing Barnum's coffin (in terms of his marriage…). "Why is that?! What makes you think I DON'T care about you? I'm IN LOVE with YOU! I've spent time when I should've been with my family, with YOU! With you and only you… You've been the center of my attention, since we met! You're what makes my show, my show… Damn it, Sukai!" Barnum slowly released her wrist. "That was your choice! Not mine… And it's not my fault, you've fallen out of love with your wife…" Sukai TRULY nailed Barnum, with that one… "Ya' know, what? You're right. You're right… Damn it, Sukai… You're goddamned right!" He gave in, finally agreeing with her. "I have fallen out of love with Charity. And I'm head-over-heels with someone else… Everyone in the Circus sees it, everyone but the one I love…" He confessed, as Sukai turned to him and turned back with her arms folded in annoyance and heartbreak… "I sure-as-hell hope to God, in Heaven you're NOT referring to me!" She griped, keeping her back to turned to him. "For someone so spiritual, you're being hella religious right now… And yes, it's you! Either Mr. O'Malley was right and you are fucking oblivious OR you're trying to protect your heart. Which is it?" Phineas was definitely crossing the line, with the questions he was asking… "It's none of your fucking business! Fuck off, you overzealous, SEX-driven, greedy, asshole!" Sukai roared, feeling Phineas gripping her wrist and turning her back to him as she slapped him across the cheek. _**"Sukai…" Barnum panted, his crotch aching tremendously and his heart trembling! "Shut up, you stupid-ass fuckboy…" She growled, feeling him gripping the hand she had slapped him with; and bending his knees in between her legs. "Make me!" He snapped, cockily. "Drop dead!" Sukai shouted, "Beautiful… And you first!" Barnum smirked, suddenly wrapping his arms around her waist and the small of her back as he forced his tongue down her throat and she felt her eyes widening at the feeling of his delicious lips smacking against hers. "Hmm?! Hmm? Hmm? Hmm… Hmm…" She blushed intensely, feeling her eyes widening at the feeling of their lips passionately locking and she felt herself wrapping her arms tightly around the top of his back. "Hmm, hmm, hmm… Ummllomp, ullommp! Hmm, hmm…" Barnum groaned, grunting raunchily as he continued making-out with Sukai and playing a rough-game of tonsil hockey with her… "Tss… Hmm, hmm, hmm… Ohh, Sukai-iii-Eee! Ohh, God… Damn it, I Love You!" Barnum confessed, slamming her against the wall and gripping her wrists while doing so. "Phin – Phin – Phineas…" She pleaded, innocently feeling him slowly slithering his tongue up and down her neck… "Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllsssssssssssssssssiilllllllllllllllliccccccccccccccckuuulllomp…" The sound of Barnum's tongue erotically going up and down her neck; made her crotch ache more than usual! "I love it, when you call me that… Ohh, damn Sukai! Huhh, huhh… Tss…" He groaned, moaning heavily as he lifted her knee against his waist. "Phineas, plea – plea – plea – Eee… Please…" Sukai blushed, pleading in her ultra-high-pitched, Lolita-style voice! "Hmm, hmm, hmm… Kummllomp, llomp, llomp!" They made-out harder, for a little longer. "I'll do anything, just say the word Moon Mama!" Barnum moaned, groaning harder and harder; whilst he gripped her waist and began kissing her lower neck and starting on her collar-bone. "Please, Phin…" Sukai trailed off, still moaning immensely… "What is it?" He gazed at her, momentarily as they continued making-out. "Please, stop. Mr. Barnum, please stop…" She pleaded, as he gently pulled her into a tight hug… "I – I – I'm sorry, Skye. I couldn't hold it in, any longer…" He grunted, sensually in her ears. "Is that all you've been wanting?" Sukai asked, tears glistening in her Hershey's chocolate brown eyes… "I know, you said you loved me…" She began, "Oh, stop with the questions! Damn it,**_ _ **Sukai… I LOVE YOU! Just be with me, please…"**_ _ **Phineas held her shoulders, as if she was a small child who was being disobedient.**_ "I'm not feeling so well, Mr. Barnum… Don't – don't worry, I'll be back for tonight's show." Sukai explained, feeling sick to her stomach with the act she just committed… "Sukai, even when you say that it turns me on." He blushed, still in deep-confession, sex-driven and immensely thirsty-mode! "Mr. Barnum?" Sukai lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, call me whatever you want, Baby-Doll… Just don't call me, late for dinner." That joke made Sukai blush as she suddenly began racing away, in the now thunder-storming sidewalks of New York City, New York! "I'm sorry, Mr. Barnum… I have to go." She nodded, dashing away immediately causing Phineas to gasp realizing he had TRULY fucked up; possibly past _**the point of no return**_ … Even without getting Sukai pregnant, by the fucking way!

 **A** nyway, as Phineas was chasing after Sukai in the rain; she found herself in the dark alleys of New York's seedier sides… "Oh, great…" Sukai sobbed, as she realized there were thugs following her. "Die, you slutty bitch!" Thug #1 had returned, as he threw a bottle at Sukai only for her to gasp at the sound of the bottle being broken by a rose-dart slamming through it and throwing everyone, including Sukai, herself WAY-EEEEHHHH off! "Sailor Moon!" The handsome voice of Mamoru Chiba aka Tuxedo Mask called to her, "Yea! What do you want?" She snapped, clearly frustrated… "Believe in yourself! And find the warrior of justice within… It is your destiny!" Mamoru smirked, gazing at her as he revealed himself from the top of the roof and jumped in front of the thugs. "And what makes you so certain of MY ultimate life path?" Sukai snapped, a bit annoyed with Mamoru's encouraging yet cocky words. "I believe in you, Sukai…" Mamoru smirked, taking her gloved hand and gazing at her. "Like that's the first time, I've ever heard that…" She rolled her eyes, trying not make eye-contact with him… "What are they doing?" Thug #2 asked, Thug #1 in confusion. "I don't know? It seems like they know each-other, though…" Thug #1 shrugged, feeling thrown off-guard… "Where's the Circus King, she's been sleeping with anyway? Isn't he usually the one who rescues her?" Thug #2 asked, confounded. "Have you been sleeping with P.T. Barnum, Sukai?" Mamoru _**BOLDLY**_ asked Sukai… "No, we just made-out a bit… _**It was just a one-time thing**_ …" Sukai blushed, confessing to her sins. "Wait, wait, wait! Hold up! How do you know my name?" She was extremely perceptive, as usual… "Listen, Miss Moon… I've been having a million dreams about you!" Mamoru grinned, taking her hand as he used three rose-darts that hit the thugs in the face knocking them unconscious! "What are you talking about? And what's your name?" She asked, curiously… "Call me, Tuxedo Kamen… But you already know my name." He smirked, as he guided her into the stairs of his apartment. "I do? Who are you, Tuxedo Kamen?" Sukai blushed, realizing that suit and rather pretentious attitude was familiar, after all! "You know, I want you. It's not a secret, I tried to hide… You know you want me, so don't keep sayin' our hands are tied. You claim it's not in the cards; and fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me… But, who can stop me, if I decide that you're my destiny-eee?" Mamoru sang to her, softly. "What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine! Nothing could keep us apart… 'Cause you were the one, I was meant to-ooh find! It's up to you and it's up to me, no-one can tell us what we can be… So, why don't we rewrite the stars? Baby the world could be ours, tonight!" Mamoru sang, twirling her in his arms. "You think, it's easy? You think I don't wanna run to you-ooh? But there are mountains and there are doors, that we can't walk through… I know, you're wonderin' why, because we're able to be just you-ooh and me-ee within these walls. But when we go outside, you're gonna wake up and see that it was all hopeless, after all!" Sukai sang, in response as they continued dancing… "No-one can rewrite the stars! How can you say, you're mine? Everything keeps us apart and I'm not the one, you were meant to-ooh find… It's not up to you and it's not up to me, when everyone tells us what we can be! No, we can't rewrite the stars, changing the world to be ours…" She trailed off, "I just wanna fly with you-ooh! I just wanna fall with you-ooh! So, just gimme all of you-ooohh!" Mamoru sang, as they danced hard and he lifted her up and twirled her tightly into his arms. "It seems impossible! It's not impossible… Is it impossible?" They sang simultaneously, "See, that it's POSSIBLE!" Sukai found herself belting out the high notes, more beautifully than she could have imagined in unison with Tuxedo Kamen… "Why don't we rewrite the stars? Say, you were made to be mine! Nothing could keep us apart, 'cause you are the one I was meant to find… What if we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours…" They sang passionately, as Mamoru dipped her and hugged her warmly. "You know, I want you. It's not a secret, I tried to hide… But I can't have you-ooh… We're bound to break and my hands are tied." Sukai blushed, handing him a rose and leaving the bedroom of his apartment. "Skye!" The sound of Barnum's voice caused Mamoru to feel an intense aching in his heart, as he realized that Sukai was already in a sticky situation with P.T. Barnum and it didn't sit well with him, anymore… "Mr. Barnum?" She asked, feeling Barnum hugging her ultra-firmly; pressing his chest against hers and the crotch of his pants against the middle of her skirt. "I was so worried about you!" He confessed, hugging her lovingly. "Don't scare me, like that again." Barnum blushed, gazing at her… "Are you okay?" Barnum asked, in a concerned tone. "I'm fine. I'm not late for the show tonight, am I?" Sukai asked, trying to evade the question… "The show hasn't started and it doesn't start for another hour… But that's not the point. When you ran off like that, I was scared for you! Please don't leave me, like that again…" He pleaded, gazing at her only to notice Mamoru taking off his top-hat and mask. "Don't forget your necklace, Sukai…" Mamoru whispered, tying a necklace with a beautiful, shimmering crystal on it around her neck… "Huhh? Thanks…" Sukai couldn't explain it, but she knew somehow that necklace did belong to her! "Mr. Chiba?" Barnum asked, amazed that Mamoru had beaten him to the punch of rescuing Sukai… "Mamoru?" Sukai turned to face, Mamoru. "You have a show to perform, Skye. Please, go on and get prepared…" He somberly explained, using her real name. "Who are you, Mamoru?" She asked, gripping her brooch thoughtfully… "You're coming to our show, Mr. Chiba?" Barnum could sense the chemistry between Sukai and Mamoru. "Of course! I wouldn't miss it, for the world…" Mamoru winked at Sukai, flirtatiously… "I wouldn't miss you, for the world… Sailor Moon!" He kissed the top of her hand passionately. "Best of luck, to you Mr. Barnum." Mamoru snapped coldly to Barnum… "Thanks, Mr. Chiba. I greatly appreciate it." Barnum glared at him, as they shook hands firmly and Sukai could hear knuckles popping. "Yeaa… Let's go, Mr. Barnum!" Sukai quickly ended their conversation, much to Phineas's delight and Mamoru's dismay!

 **#04:**

 **The Other Side… : My Only Love!**

" **C** ome on, Skye…" Barnum smirked, wrapping his arm around her and as they headed out Sukai glanced at Mamoru; with a sober gaze… "See you soon, Sailor Moon." Mamoru grinned at her, lovingly. "Yes, Mamoru…" She nodded, only for Mamoru to narrow his eyes at Barnum who firmly gripped the small of her back as they exited his apartment. Anyway, as they headed into the Circus; Sukai paused and stood in front of Barnum… "Phin." She stood firmly, in what she was about to say. "I Love You, Skye…" He confessed, again! "Look, Phin… I don't know, if I'm ready for a relationship like this, right now. Maybe, after your divorce…" Sukai explained, feeling Barnum stroking her cheek and pressing his chest against hers. _Damn it! Why does he have to be so fucking tall, dark and handsome?!_ She thought, feeling Barnum passionately French-kissing her… "We'll talk about this, later. Okay, Baby-Doll?" Barnum hugged her tightly, as they did their next performance a little while later…

 **A** nd, what was their next performance you ask? Oh, it was just simple one of Sukai's ideas… Allow me to narrate! "Ladies & Gents…" Barnum trailed off, as the sound of the unique beats Sukai had composed played along with the crowd's stomping and clapping. "Ahem…" Sukai cleared her throat, loudly as Barnum stood above her on the box Mr. O'Malley and Charles had helped build. "Knew he was a killer, first time that I saw em'… Wonder how many girls, he had loved and left haunted? But if he's a ghost then, I can be a phantom… Holdin' em', for ransom, some, some, some…" Sukai began her poppy, rapping as Barnum pulled her strings in her marionette cosplay and she continued dancing along to his conducting. "Some, some, some boys are tryin' too hard, he don't try at all though… Older than my exes, but he act like such a man, so… I seen nothin' bettah, I keep him forevah, like a vendetta, ta, ta, ta…" Sukai sang, a little higher with each note. Only for Barnum to drop her strings and appear behind her; "I, I, I, I see how this is gone go… Touch me, and you'll nevah be alone! I, I, I, Island breeze and lights down low! No-one has to know…" She sang, with Lettie and Anne doing her backing vocals. "In the middle of the night, in my dreams… You should see the things, we do baby, umm…" Sukai and Barnum sang, in unison as he slid his hands up and down her sides and began wrapping his arms around her long, slinky, sweet, pink Lolita dress… "In the middle of the night, in my dreams… I know, I'm gonna be with you… So, I take my tiiiime!" The two sang in unison, "Are you ready for it?" Sukai smirked, as Barnum suddenly popped open her dress; revealing her pin-striped, Gothic Lolita dress and matching thigh-highs… "Knew she was a robber, first time that I saw her… Stealin' hearts and running off, and nevah sayin' sorry! But if she's the thief, then I can join the heist and we'll move to an island, and, and…" Barnum smirked, rapping as they did a confident, seductive dance. "And you can be my jailor! Motion to this Sukai… Every love I've known in comparison is a failure, I forget their names now, I'm so very tame now, nevah be the same now… No-ohhhh!" Sukai sang, with Barnum harmonizing on her "No"-line. "I, I, I, I see how this is gone be go… Go! Touch me and you'll nevah be alone… I, I, Island breeze and lights down low… Low! No-one has to know! No-one has to know…" Sukai sang, with Barnum adlibbing and then harmonizing with her on her spoken line of how no-one had to know… Lolzness! "In the middle of the night…" Barnum sang, "Yeaa!" Sukai adlibbed, "In my dreams… You should see the things we do, we do…" Barnum & Sukai sang, simultaneously. "Baby, baby umm-uumm…" They sang, in unison. "In the middle of the night… In the night! In my dreams… My dreams…" They sang, adlibbing and harmonizing with each-other… "I know I'm gonna be with you, so I take my tiiiime…" Sukai trailed off, as the horns and drums bopped and banged to the unique beat that Sukai had created. "You ain't ready for it!" She shouted, making the fanboys go crazy… "KYAAAAAHH!" She squealed, feeling Barnum hugging her from behind and kissing her neck passionately. "Baby, let the games begin… Baby, let the games begin, let the games begin, let the games begin, ahh-haa! Baby, let the games begin, let the games begin, let the games begin…" Barnum and Sukai harmonized, whilst dancing passionately as Mr. Bennett noticed Sukai's hidden singing talents were shining through a bit more than usual! "I, I, I, I see how this is gone go… Touch me and you'll nevah be alone. I, I, I, Island breeze and lights down low… No-one has to know…" Barnum and Sukai face-to-face with each-other as they placed their hands in front of each-other and interlocked each-other. "In the middle of the night…" Barnum began, "Hey-ehhh-ahhh!" Sukai adlibbed, powerfully shocking everyone in the crowd and in the Circus, except for Barnum who knew she had some hidden vocal abilities within her… "In my dreams…" He continued smirking at her, "My dreams!" Sukai continued adlibbing, "You should see the things, we do, baby umm…" Barnum and Sukai harmonized on this line! "Ehh-ehh-yeaa!" Sukai winked, at the fangirls causing them to go crazy as well. "In the middle of the night, in my dreams…" Barnum sang, dancing fiercely with Sukai… "My dreams!" She sang powerfully, on-key and sensually. "I know I'm gonna be with you-oooohh-ohhh-whoaaa!" Sukai and Barnum harmonized the adlibs together, perfectly! "So, I take my time…" Barnum winked at Sukai, "Are you ready for it?" He grinned, twirling her into his arms… "Baby, let the games begin, let the games begin, let the games begin, let the games begin!" Sukai sang with Lettie and Anne harmonizing with her, in the background. "In the middle of the night!" Barnum sang, "Baby, let the games begin, let the games begin, let the games begin, let the games begin…" Sukai sang, "You ain't ready for it!" She and Barnum sang in unison; as he dipped her and interlocked their legs tightly; as the strings they had set up suddenly began pulling them into passionate hug. "So, come alive… To the other side!" Phineas groaned, wrapping his arms firmly around the small of Sukai's back… "Huhh?" Sukai blushed, her innocent, almond-shaped, chocolaty brown eyes glistening poetically. "Are you ready for it, Baby-Doll?" Barnum smirked, as Sukai wrapped her arms around his neck… Only for Sukai to notice Charity, Helen and Caroline in the audience. _ **"No!" She shouted, shocking the entirety of the audience only to feel Barnum forcing his tongue down her throat and they began passionately French-kissing… "Hmm? Hmm…" She blushed, kissing him back instinctively and feeling their chests pumping against each-other. "Hmm, hmm… Tsss… Tss… Hmm…" Barnum groaned and grunted; unaware that Charity, Helen and Caroline had left the audience immediately after seeing the kiss and Charity had her divorce papers already in her purse! Only for the rest of the crowd to roar in applause, for Sukai and Barnum's scandalous affair being publicized… [Sukai: Everyone loves a good scandal, I assume? Barnum: Oh, damn, definitely!]... And as Sukai and Barnum continued making out for a few minutes; the roses and applause continued overflowing into the ring. "Sukai…" He grunted, gently breaking the kiss… "Phin." She blushed, tears filling her eyes… "**_ _ **I Love You,**_ _ **we can do this!" Barnum held her cheeks; as the crowd went insane hearing his not-so-soft whispering of encouragement to her. "Ohh, Phineas…"**_ Sukai blushed, as they hugged each-other and Barnum began passionately kissing her neck harder and harder! As Mamoru glared at Barnum in the audience infuriated and headed to find out what Barnum's next step was…

 _ **To Be Continued, Bitches!**_ __ _ **!**_


End file.
